


Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by Saffir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffir/pseuds/Saffir
Summary: It's been a few days since Thanos was defeated, and Steve and Bucky are still in Wakanda. When Steve returns to their room one night, things escalate into something neither of them expected





	Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for like three weeks but I decided it was time to finish it and upload it, especially after Endgame and the feels that caused  
> Also, to clear up the timeline: I didn't discover that Infinity War took place in August until a few months ago, so up until then I saw it taking place in April of 2018, when the film was released. I wrote this oneshot as going along with that headcanon, so if you don't like that, just swap out May for August in your mind :)  
> Also also: if you've read my Avengers meet Venom series, this does kind of take place before the events of all that, so yes, while it isn't mentioned, Steve and Bucky are engaged in this fic  
> Enjoy!

The night of May 1st is quiet. There’s a light chill in the air, the air that has been almost completely swallowed by the darkness, spare for a few stars littered here and there. A soft breeze blows through the city, encasing all those in it with a light chill- probably the last chill they’d get until fall rolled around.

 

There's not a single cloud visible, only stars among stars painting the dark canvas that was the night sky.

 

Quite a few lights remained flickering in the large city, from the bustling skyscrapers to small houses that neared the border. The city was lulled, most people were either asleep or getting to it. And despite how large the country of Wakanda is, how loud it usually is, how lively and effervescent….. It’s quiet.

 

It was quiet when Steve returned to the room that had been given to him and Bucky for the time being. Now that Thanos’s war was over, and he was defeated, most of the Avengers who had fought in Wakanda had left, gone back home- whether that was the newly reinstated Avengers Tower in New York City, the newly instated principality of New Asgard, or just various spots across the US. 

 

Many of them insisted on taking a good long break from fighting villains- some of them wanted to heal, and the others were just simply exhausted. Most of them had left as soon as Bruce, Strange and a few Wakandan doctors cleared them fit for travel. Others lingered behind for a day or two, like Peter, whom Shuri had taken a liking to. He left two days after the battle, running straight into Aunt May’s arms as soon as he got back home. 

 

Sam, who had been cleared relatively quickly by the doctors, was one of the last to leave- the reason being his insistence on checking up on Steve consistently to make sure he was alright. After many reassurances from Steve, Sam finally left for DC, to the house that he had left vacant for quite some time. He said he wanted to spend his break from heroism wisely and put his house back in order. 

 

Once Sam left, Bucky and Steve were the only ones still in Wakanda, but that was simply because Bucky didn’t feel like leaving. He was comfortable here; no one was afraid of him, no one ran in fear when he walked by. Children would run around him, making faces and staring at him, not because of who he was, but because they had never really seen a proper outsider before. He had a home here, the place that he had spent two solid years under the watchful eye of Shuri, who swore to undo the damage done to him. And she had, for the most part. 

 

She had taken away all the programming that had been in his head, she had undone everything that HYDRA had done- she had even managed to reassemble some scrambled memories. Bucky was so damn grateful. It was reasonable that he didn’t want to leave just yet. And Steve, being Steve, refused to leave Bucky’s side. Not to mention, he wasn't sure whether the world, or really, the government, was ready to take Captain America back just yet- even despite Tony’s assurance that he’d clear Steve’s name. 

 

And after Thanos’s war, Steve was tired; he wanted to rest, to just spend time with Bucky. He hadn't had much time for rest. And after Shuri saying he could stay, Steve had opted to stay in Wakanda with Bucky until Bucky wanted to go back to New York. 

 

And as Steve walked into his and Bucky’s room, he heard water running. 

 

Bucky was in the bathroom, and from the sounds of it, was washing his hands, maybe brushing his teeth.

 

Steve, waiting for Bucky, took a moment to glance around their room. 

 

The room they had been given was a spare room in the palace, in one of the most quiet and empty parts of the palace (Bucky had requested somewhere quiet where he wouldn't be disturbed- Shuri had delivered). 

 

Shuri had insisted it be given to Bucky for him to use at will, and he had decided now was the best time to start out using it. The room oddly resembled that of a hotel room in America, with a large open bedroom and a connecting bathroom. And yet it also was different. 

 

A few paintings, Wakandan paintings, littered the walls in wood frames. The bed frame was wooden, the bedsheets and pillows a dark royal purple, and the floors looked like black marble with gold streaks. The ceiling was tall, at least eight or nine feet, with a single, intricately carved chandelier dangling from the very middle, one that wasn't lit, but usually emitted a golden light. The walls were a dark purple, and a lamp in the corner lit the room with a tender, golden glow, casting much of the room in delicate shadow while lighting the rest of the room in beautiful golden light. The room was beautiful like this, Steve thought. And despite having no windows, the room was just as chilly as it was outside. 

 

The faucet was soon turned off, as Steve could tell when he no longer heard the faucet running. A few seconds passed, silence hanging in the air, and then Bucky stuck his head out of the bathroom, his face lighting up into a smile when he saw Steve standing there. “Steve! Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you’d been.” 

 

“Shuri held me up. Wouldn’t stop talking to me about you, asking all these questions and whatnot.” Steve tossed his head and laughed, his eyes crinkling the way they always did when he laughed. “She really wants to know everything she can about you, Buck.” 

 

Bucky laughed, his eyes also crinkling as a smile broke across his face. “Yeah. Well, her mom did practically adopt me. Since I’m pretty much her brother now, she wants to know anything and everything she can about me.” 

 

Steve laughed and held out his arms, motioning for Bucky to step forward, to walk into his arms. Hoping Bucky would catch the signal. He did. 

 

Bucky smiled and walked forward, stepping right into Steve’s open, welcoming arms. He nestled his head into Steve’s neck, taking a deep, calming inhale as he settled his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and the other up his back, letting his fingers rake through Bucky’s long hair. 

 

Steve did kind of miss Bucky’s short hair- how nice it looked, how professional and mature it made Bucky seem- but he did like the long hair just as much. He liked the sensation of running his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, rolling strands between his thumb and index finger; he loved how cool and soft Bucky’s hair always felt, how it often smelled of vanilla and jasmine. 

 

Steve tilted his head forward just a tad to press his forehead against Bucky’s hair, taking a moment to smell Bucky’s hair- and to hope that Bucky didn't notice. His hair smelled of vanilla and jasmine, having been washed a few hours prior. Man did Steve love that smell. 

 

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments, just standing still and reveling in the feel of one another; in the smell, the safety, the comfort. It was relaxing, calm and oh-so-intoxicating. They didn't get many moments like this, many opportunities to just relax in the comfort of each other. They both relished the feeling. 

 

Bucky lifted his head out of the crook of Steve’s neck, and rested his arms on either side of Steve’s shoulders. When Steve lifted his head to look into Bucky’s eyes, Bucky pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. It was fleeting, but passionate and left Steve wanting more. _Craving_ more. Maybe he was just really damn touch starved. 

 

“You're so damn beautiful, Steve.” Bucky murmured, pressing his lips to Steve’s cheek. His lips raked over Steve’s cheek, over his beard which he had yet to shave (Bucky insisted he keep it, said he liked him with a beard- made him look mature- so Steve was putting off shaving it) and down to his chin. Bucky’s lips raked over Steve’s neck, until they found a spot Bucky deemed suitable, and he began to press kisses to Steve’s skin. 

 

A mewl bubbled in the back of Steve’s throat but he fought it down, shoved it back where it came from. 

 

He couldn't stop himself from sighing, though. From exhaling in relief and contentedness. 

 

Bucky continued to press kisses into Steve’s neck, and at one point even bit into the skin a little. Steve fidgeted, a small gasp escaping from his lips. Bucky sucked on the bite in apology, raking his tongue in circles to soothe the skin there. 

 

“Still as sensitive as I remember.” Bucky murmured, smirking into Steve’s neck. Steve could feel him smirking, even if he couldn't see it. He knew the feel of Bucky smirking by heart. He bit his lip. 

 

“Only this sensitive for you, Buck.” He replied plainly, pressing a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. Steve’s arms wound their way around Bucky’s waist yet again, pulling Bucky closer. 

 

“Mm. Good.” 

 

Bucky suddenly wound a hand under the hem of Steve’s shirt, a solid white one that Sam had lent him. Bucky’s hand trailed up Steve’s torso, up and over his abs, and onto Steve’s chest. Bucky patted a finger against a nipple there, relishing the sound that Steve made, gasping in surprise. Bucky continued to roll his thumb over the nub, rolling circles until Steve unintentionally let out a small moan. That was the last straw.

 

Bucky, not wasting any time, launched his lips forward and crashed into Steve’s lips, as their mouths fused together in a whirlwind of heat and passion. Bucky’s tongue raked over Steve’s lips and teeth, until Steve, driven a little mad, finally parted his lips. Bucky deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. At the same time, his finger was squeezing Steve’s nipple, playing with it as Steve began to slowly dissolve into moans that just barely escaped through their joined mouths. 

 

It was at this point that Bucky wound his other hand under the hem of Steve’s shirt, but not to touch his chest. With his free hand, Bucky wound Steve’s shirt off, momentarily breaking the heated kiss to pull the fabric off Steve’s head and toss it aside, leaving it crumpled in a pile on the black marble floor. With Steve’s chest completely bare and exposed, Bucky pressed both hands onto Steve’s chest, taking full advantage of just how sensitive Steve was there. He raked his fingers over Steve’s pecs, his abs and even down to his v-line, digging the pads of his fingers into whatever patch of sensitive skin that he could find. 

 

Steve moaned, a little louder than usual, and Bucky devoured the sound. A few more seconds of tongues tangling together and Bucky broke the kiss. They rested their foreheads together, their chests heaving as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

 

Now it was Steve’s turn. He grabbed at Bucky’s jeans, undoing the zipper so he could pull them off of Bucky later. Bucky laughed as Steve stepped forward, launching his lips onto Bucky’s neck. The laugh soon dissipated, and Bucky was left unraveling, his lust and pleasure rolling off of him headily as Steve’s lips attacked his neck. Tears beaded his eyes but he fought them down, raking a hand over Steve’s bare back to distract himself. 

 

“You're really sensitive too,” Steve breathed, letting his lips hover over Bucky’s neck, raising goosebumps, “Really sensitive.” 

 

“Only for you.” Bucky laughed, repeating Steve’s words. He bit his lip playfully, staring at Steve as Steve’s eyes slowly met his. Steve’s eyes were filled to the brim with lust, his pupils blown and the blue in his eyes barely even there anymore. Bucky’s eyes were equally filled with lust, his pupils also blown, drowning his metallic blue eyes in black. As their eyes locked together, they could both see the desire, the lust, the need burning in both of their eyes. It was intoxicating. 

 

Bucky cocked his head, giving Steve a wide, lustful smile. With Steve just staring at him, Bucky took the opportunity and dug his head into Steve’s neck, nestling into the soft skin. 

 

“Mm. You smell so good.” Bucky whispered, pressing a light kiss to Steve’s neck. “So good.” 

 

“You too.” Steve replied, pressing his nose against Bucky’s hair. “Mm. Damn near perfect, you are.” 

 

“Steve,” Bucky murmured, lifting his head to lock eyes with Steve, “you need to watch your goddamn language.”

 

“Mm? What ya gonna do if I don't?”

 

“You really wanna know?”

 

“Mm.” Steve rolled his head back, flicking his fingers under the hem of Bucky’s pants. “Yeah. I’d love to know.”

 

Bucky let out a low, lustful growl, and Steve shivered when he saw Bucky’s eyes were now positively drowning in lust and desire. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Bucky wound his fingers underneath the rim of Steve’s jeans, coming around to the front to undo the zipper. As the zipper came down, Bucky took ahold of Steve’s jeans and tore them off, letting them fall to the floor with a soft clatter. The cool air biting at Steve’s bare skin made him feel very exposed- but he was not embarrassed. This was Bucky. Bucky, who, as rough as he could be, was also the gentlest man in the world. Bucky, who’d cared for him and watched over him when no one else did. Steve was far from embarrassed in front of Bucky. 

 

Bucky took full advantage of how Steve was almost fully naked and raked his hands over Steve’s ass, copping a feel of it through the soft cotton of Steve’s boxers. Steve let out a moan when Bucky squeezed his ass, tensing up from the stimulation.

 

“Oh god, Buck…” 

 

Bucky smirked as he dug his hands into Steve’s boxers, cupping the bare skin of Steve’s ass. Steve bit his lip, wanting to moan, but he knew Bucky’s rules: moan, and he’d be all over you. Moan, and he’d take you quicker than you could blink. And this time, Steve wasn't going to play by Bucky’s rules. He was playing by his own rules this time. 

 

Bucky continued to caress Steve’s ass, digging the pads of his fingers into the soft, sensitive skin. Steve bit his lip, exerting all the force he could into not moaning. Determined to take the pressure away, he lunged his face forward, crashing his lips onto Bucky’s. 

 

At the same time, he wound his fingers under the hem of Bucky’s shirt, pressing the pads of his fingers into the skin of Bucky’s lower back. Bucky gasped, barely breaking the kiss before crashing his lips back onto Steve’s. As soon as the kiss broke, Bucky grabbed both of Steve’s hands and pushed them off of his skin. Before Steve could protest, Bucky reached for his own shirt and pulled it off unashamedly, locking eyes with Steve the entire time. 

 

As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Bucky took a step forward, pressing the pads of his fingers against Steve’s abs. He pressed a little, then pushed Steve back, towards the bed. Steve, catching on, walked backwards a little, but still fell onto the bed with a quiet yelp after Bucky forcefully pushed him. Bucky let out a soft chuckle before he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Steve.

 

Steve stared right up at him, completely unembarrassed, a slight smile resting on his lips. He seemed almost amused with how dominant Bucky was, how dominant he was acting. He hadn't seen Bucky like this in years, not since the war, after they had reconciled- when they took one night while heading back to the base to enjoy each other's company. 

 

It had been so short but so wonderful, and it was one of the last, fleeting moments of happiness in either of their lives, before the train and the ice happened and the war ended. But that didn't matter now. To either of them. All that mattered now was this moment: the two of them safely in Wakanda, in each other's arms with no chance or fear of separation. That was what mattered. 

 

“Mm. You're so beautiful.” Bucky hummed, letting his lips hover over Steve’s chest. Steve laughed and tilted his head, exposing his entire neck to Bucky, who took it greedily. Within an instant, Bucky’s lips were on Steve’s neck, attacking the skin with kisses. Steve hummed, trying to not moan as Bucky’s lips attacked his neck.

 

To occupy himself (and also distract himself so he wouldn't moan) Steve slid his fingers down Bucky’s back, making Bucky moan a little. Steve’s fingers raked over the hem of Bucky’s jeans, and with a small tug, Steve began to pull them off. 

 

Bucky didn't protest- in fact, he helped Steve wind his jeans off. After a few seconds of fumbling, Bucky’s jeans were torn off and tossed to the side, joining Steve’s in a crumpled heap on the black marble floor. 

 

Steve let Bucky have his fun- god knows he deserved it, all those years of pain- before finally taking it into his own hands. Without a word, Steve held both his hands steadily on Bucky’s arms. With a single, forceful push, Bucky was rolled over and laid onto his back, facing up at Steve. 

 

“You gonna take the wheel now, hm?” Taunted Bucky, a lustful look glowing in his eyes. Steve nodded, pressing his face down to attack Bucky’s neck.  
Bucky leaned his head back, not expecting to moan, but he did- rather loudly, in fact- and Steve was all over him. 

 

Hickey after hickey was left on the soft skin of Bucky’s bare neck- from small, barely existent ones to large, bruised ones- as Steve’s lips assaulted his neck with fervor, almost in a sign of dominance. 

 

Truthfully, Steve had always wanted to do this- to dominate Bucky, to hold the upper hand and make Bucky moan the same way he made Steve moan- but he had never really had the strength to push Bucky down and hold himself up over Bucky. Plus, he had liked being the more submissive one- or at least he did if Bucky was his partner. 

 

Bucky laughed a little as Steve’s lips assaulted his neck, but the laughs turned to moans when Steve’s fingers wound their way underneath the hem of Bucky’s boxers and tickled his v-line and hips. With an agonizingly slow tug, the boxers were pulled right off of Bucky’s body, and the crisp night air completely assaulted him, raising goosebumps all over his bare, exposed body, eliciting a full body shiver on Bucky’s part. 

 

He wasn't cold for long, though. Before he knew it, Steve had him wrapped in a hug, smashing his lips against Bucky’s in a warm, passionate kiss. Tongues fumbled together as Bucky took control in his own way- winding his own fingers around the hem of Steve’s boxers to tug them off. 

 

Steve didn't protest, and Bucky had his boxers off and thrown to the floor in seconds. Now both men were completely bare, exposed, gooseflesh erupting all over both of them as they continued to kiss, their arms wrapped around one another as their tongues tangled. 

 

Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss, but after an entire minute, air was running out and Steve ultimately had to break the kiss to snag a breath of air. 

 

Bucky took the opportunity to run his hand over Steve’s sternum, down to his hips, over his v-line and all over his lithe body. And then, almost in a taunting way, he bucked his hips forward, pulling down on Steve. 

 

Steve raised both of his eyebrows and let out a low chuckle. “Oh, you're gonna regret that.”

 

Bucky just laughed and wrapped both his legs around Steve’s lower back. “Oh yeah? Make me.”

 

Steve let out another low chuckle, and with a steady confidence, dug a finger into Bucky, as Bucky bit his lip to hold back a moan. Steve slipped a second finger in barely two seconds later, using both to move incessantly against Bucky’s inner walls- and he finally gave up and let out a low moan. 

 

The sound doesn't go unheard by Steve, who just smirks and digs his fingers in deeper, eliciting a much louder, lustful moan from Bucky. Bucky’s fingers curl into Steve’s hair, pulling him down in an effort to kiss him- but Steve’s fingers are a bit too much and Bucky’s head hits the pillow before his lips can meet Steve’s.

 

A third finger is inserted and Bucky squeezes both eyes shut, hoping that Steve can't read how much he’s enjoying this. But Steve can, and he digs his fingers in deeper, fucking Bucky in deep strokes as Bucky struggles to keep ahold of a clear train of thought. 

 

It's harder than he expects, and Bucky is soon nothing more than a puddle of heat and lust, limp as a ragdoll as he hits his breaking point sooner than he expected and everything comes crashing down. It's indescribable- the heat, the pleasure, the overwhelming sense of satisfaction as Bucky’s body tenses and flashes of white cloud his vision. 

 

It took a few moments for Bucky to recover from the onslaught of stimulation. Steve held him close, curling his arm around Bucky to almost cradle him. 

 

Outside, the sky turned darker and the stars that were trying so hard to illuminate the sky began to fall victim to the abyss of black, and soon very few stars remained. Darkness swallowed the entire landscape, showering every building that did not have a light. Even Steve and Bucky’s room seemed to grow just a tad bit darker, but neither of them noticed in the slightest. 

 

Bucky panted a little, his chest stuck in an undulating pattern as he waited out the heady overstimulation. Steve's arm stayed wrapped around him, sliding his fingers out of Bucky to wrap a second arm around him. 

 

The moment seemed to last forever and yet for only a second at the same time. It left Bucky raw and yet ready for more, craving what he knew would follow. Without a single hesitation, Bucky draped both arms over Steve’s shoulders and bucked his hips up barely an inch, which wasn't all that much, but it was enough of a signal to Steve.

 

“You're gonna drive me crazy, Buck.” Steve muttered, grabbing Bucky’s leg and raising it up just a tad. Bucky just let out a soft laugh and helped raise his leg up. 

 

“Right back at you, punk.”

 

There was a slight pause, as Steve rolled on a condom and made sure Bucky was alright. But after many reassurances, Steve dug himself right into Bucky, eliciting a loud, lustful cry from Bucky below him. Bucky’s fingers grabbed at the sheets below him, grasping them tightly as his toes curled. 

 

Steve stilled, setting a hand onto the bed sheets while using the other to hold Bucky’s head. “You alright Buck?”

 

Bucky didn't reply, but locked eyes with Steve and nodded. He reached a hand up to Steve, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair as he pulled Steve’s head down.

 

Bucky crashed his lips against Steve, and for once, the kiss wasn't super heated and passionate- it was warm and sweet, with their lips moving in sync. It was a stark difference to most of the kisses they shared, but both of them reveled in it; yes, it was different, but in a good way. It was comforting, soft, a fleeting thing that almost seemed to address everything they’d been through- and everything they had waiting. It was intoxicatingly sweet, and seemed to reassure both of them that this was real- that they were finally back together, in each other's arms, and that they weren't going anywhere.

 

“You can move.” Bucky murmured, lifting both arms up to caress Steve’s face. “You won't hurt me.” 

 

“I know I won't.” Steve replied softly, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I can't hurt you.”

 

And with a sharp inhale, Steve pulled backwards just a little and then slammed forward, causing Bucky to toss his head back and cry out. He was so raw, so sensitive that even the slightest movement from Steve lit his body up, causing molten desire to rush through his body. His body twitched, spasmed slightly as Steve began to pick up a rhythm.

 

It was an agonizingly slow rhythm, but Bucky didn't care at first. His legs trembled as Steve slowly began to pick up the pace, as his hips met Bucky’s in a taunting rhythm as Bucky struggled to keep a grip on reality. The pleasure and overstimulation that had just barely ebbed away came back with a vengeance, swallowing Bucky’s body in waves. 

 

Steve's also feeling the full effects of this. It's taking every ounce of control his body to keep his hips going in a steady rhythm, to not fall apart and just move sporadically. He didn't want to do that to Bucky- he didn't want to make Bucky wonder what the hell he was going to do next. 

 

“One day, you’re gonna kill me.” Steve grunted as he bit his lip and rolled forward yet again, managing to keep himself in a steady rhythm as he slowly began to fall apart.

 

Bucky let out a low, breathless laugh, not even opening his eyes as he lifted his chin into the air slightly, as though he were locking eyes with Steve. “Right back at you.”

 

Every single nerve in Bucky’s body feels as though it's been lit by a live wire. His body is tense, alive, as he trembles with every single thrust from Steve. And every single thrust, every roll of Steve’s hips intensifies the feeling of giddy delirium that Bucky is drowning in. Every thrust sends a wave of molten pleasure through Bucky’s body, through every nerve and every vein and every goddamn inch- until Bucky can barely discern what's real. But as far as he's concerned, this moment is real- and this moment is as real as it's going to get. 

 

“I love you Bucky.” Steve muttered, gritting his teeth as he continued to struggle to keep a steady rhythm. Both of his hands were on opposite sides of Bucky’s head, clutching at the dark-colored bed sheets, but he took one hand to stroke Bucky's hair for a brief moment.

 

Bucky let out a large exhale and raised both of his hands up, caressing Steve’s face as their eyes locked together. Bucky almost shivered in the ray of love and adoration that was pouring out of Steve. “I love you too Steve.” 

 

It soon becomes a bit too much for either of them- the overload of stimulation, the raw feeling of being joined together yet again, of being in each other's arms with no fear of separation- but both of them power through it with the fervor that the serum had given them. 

 

And it was more than just the physical feeling. They were joined again, not by body but by heart, by soul. They were merged as one- which, granted, the situation at hand played a part in- and this time, neither of them feared separation. 

 

And for the first time in their lives, there wasn't a large threat looming over them. Thanos was gone, dead. HYDRA’s brainwashing had been completely undone- and even if they tried to grab Bucky again, now he had all of the Avengers behind him, ready to defend him. There was no war to fight, no battle to win- they had had enough of a victory already. 

 

And neither of them could hardly believe that it was all over.

 

But that didn't matter.

 

At the present, Bucky rolled his hips forward to meet Steve’s, and both of them cried out. The heat was building and yet not breaking, as though it was being held back by a dam, waiting to crash over both their bodies in waves.

 

And crash it did.

 

As the heat continued to build, a familiar feeling bubbled in Bucky’s gut- a molten feeling, one that began to slowly flow through his body, through every nerve and limb. 

 

He choked, crying out in a vain attempt to produce words, to express what was happening. Finally, he managed to choke out a simple “Steve, I’m close” before everything came to a crashing halt. Two more thrusts, and Bucky’s wall broke. 

 

And it was just like last time, only better.  
This time, the molten wave that had seemed to have just formed completely overtook him. It rushed through his body, fracturing him and making him cry out from overstimulation. Tears beaded his eyes as his body spasmed, leaving him a shaking mess as Steve reached his own breaking point. Another spasm from Bucky, and Steve’s own wall broke.

 

And it was just as glorious.

 

The wave that had been building inside of Steve smacked him with such force that he nearly collapsed onto Bucky right then and there. 

 

Instead, he used all the strength he could muster to keep himself up as his body fell victim to the orgasm that wracked through him- tearing through every nerve and muscle and vein until it almost didn't feel real anymore. 

 

Steve couldn't hold himself up for long, and he quickly collapsed on top of Bucky, his body falling limp as his chest heaved. But Bucky didn't care. He loved the feeling. 

Even though Steve had nearly taken his breath away, the feeling of being cocooned by Steve’s warm, naked body, as their bodies were joined as one- it was perfect. More perfect than anything Bucky had ever experienced. And for the first time ever since before the train, he felt wholly and completely like himself again. 

~~~~~

Half an hour has passed when the two finally tear themselves apart. The cold air immediately assaults Steve as he gets up to draw a bath- but he bears through it and walks to the bathroom anyway, completely aware of Bucky staring at his ass. But he doesn't care.

 

Steve ends up opting to start a shower, getting the idea of washing off the dirt and desire before resting comfortably in the bath. And there sure is a lot to wash off.

 

Bucky almost sinks into the bed as he lays onto his back, and he sighs heavily. The heat is still filling the air, reminding them of what they did- of what they made together. Bucky loves it. 

 

Barely two minutes pass before Steve comes back in to carry Bucky to the bathroom- something that Bucky had tried to protest at first, but ultimately gave up when he realized Steve wasn't going to give up.

 

Steve carried Bucky into the bathroom and put him down in front of the shower. “Here. Rinse off, then we can lay in the bath together.” 

 

Bucky happily obliged. He stepped into the shower, letting the water rush over him and take the heat and stickiness with it. It was like heaven against his skin- oh god, he hadn't had a shower this nice in a long time. 

 

Steve stepped in just moments later, and he immediately grabbed some shampoo that had been put there earlier. With a bow of his hands, Steve placed his hands in Bucky’s hair and began to lather it. He scrubbed Bucky’s scalp, slowly and gently, rubbing some spots in circles as Bucky’s hair turned white from soap. As soon as Steve determines that Bucky’s hair is soaped up enough, he tears his hands away and lets Bucky stand under the gush of water.

 

Steve still massages Bucky’s scalp, scrubbing it until the water eventually ran clear. As soon as Bucky’s hair was thoroughly washed, Bucky took some soap and washed Steve’s hair. 

 

Both men then opted to use a body wash that was also placed in the shower- it smelled of vanilla and peaches, and they reveled in the smell. 

 

As soon as the shower was over, both of them turned to the bath. Bucky stepped in first, and then Steve, and as the warm water engulfed them both, they both silently agreed that this was one of the best moments of their lives.


End file.
